Bajo la Lluvia
by Reela
Summary: : Esta noche Kanda rondando como una sombra toca una puerta secreta, que se abre dejándole pasar, tentándolo desde la profundidad.  Sin darse cuenta yace recostado bajo una lluvia de cabellos blancos.


**Resumen: **Esta noche Kanda rondando como una sombra toca una puerta secreta, que se abre dejándole pasar, tentándolo desde la profundidad. Sin darse cuenta yace recostado bajo una lluvia de cabellos blancos.

**Personajes: **Kanda/Allen.

**D Gray Man- **No es de mi pertenencia son de Hoshino Katsura, yo solo tomo a algunos de sus personajes para crear tonteras sin fines de lucro.

_**-Bajo la Lluvia-**_

Las gotas de agua dulce descienden del cielo chocando estrepitosamente contra el techo que cubre junto con las paredes al suelo, formando una habitación la cual pertenece a un lugar, que es testigo de la vertiginosa y desenfrenada locura.

Los gemidos roncos se escuchan logrando atravesar tenuemente las paredes del lugar.

La lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte, las grandes nubes chocan formando un ruido singular. Los truenos cada vez son más fuertes y la luz que los acompaña cada vez ilumina bajamente el lugar.

-Kanda~- se escucha entrecortadamente con el fuerte respirar.

-Moyashi…- acompañado de un gemido.

Los sonidos de sus bocas suenan cada vez más, buscan saborear más. Los pensamientos dejan de rondar, dejando solo la sensación de querer más.

Esta noche Kanda rondando como una sombra toca una puerta secreta, que se abre dejándole pasar, tentándolo desde la profundidad. Sin darse cuenta yace recostado bajo una lluvia de cabellos blancos.

Siguiendo la necesidad de sentir más mueve sus manos deshaciéndose de las prendas, moviendo sus manos más rápido de lo normal. Dejándose guiar por esta necesidad. Las prendas vuelan hacia lo oculto del suelo oscuro.

Los besos son más fuertes, necesitan saborear más, las manos blancas recorren su cuerpo si parar, haciéndole sentir corrientes eléctricas sobre su zona lumbar. Su espalda se arquea un poco al sentir la humedad envolverle cada vez más.

Las sensaciones van y vienen frecuentemente recorriendo su cuerpo, sus cabellos se enredan enmarañándose entre sí, brillando a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados entre su ceño fruncido abriéndose un segundo entre cada gemido para ver la maraña de suaves cabellos blancos subir y bajar.

Un dolor se apodera de su cuerpo al sentir una invasión, un leve quejido se escapa de sus labios, el ardor no desaparece pero lo estremece. Siente como una llama descendiente del atardecer lo cubre de la cabeza a los pies.

La tierra gira haciendo que la noche poco a poco pase.

Dentro de él la pasión reprimida se escapa en fuertes resuellos, el constante rechinar de la cama lo mantiene atento. El placer lo invade haciéndolo sentir perdido en un húmedo laberinto. Sintiéndole deslizar.

Su cuerpo se mueve bajo el otro, sus pieles chocan creando el suave chapoteo, el dolor que una vez sintió desapareció hasta perderse en la profundidad.

La lluvia no deja de correr.

Siente que su cuerpo culmina derramando su semilla sobre su abdomen fornido. En su cuerpo siente la invasión de un liquido caliente, que se escapa a gotas mientras se detiene el va y viene del cuerpo sobre él.

Sintiéndose liberado se desliza sobre las sabanas frías y húmedas vistiéndose nuevamente, colocándose su abrigo de exorcista.

Los grillos se estremecen mientras sus cantos se unen a la lluvia.

Su mente se libera de la pared transparente que lo mantenía encerrado en una burbuja de placer, siente que el semen aun caliente se desliza de entre sus nalgas hasta sus muslos manchando su pantalón blancamente, recoge su cabello en una coleta media dejando solo un mechón, su fleco se pega con el sudor de su frente haciéndose molesto.

-¿Kanda?

-…- Termina de abotonarse su abrigo- Cierra el pico moyashi esto no se repetirá.

Sale dando un azoton a la puerta logrando ladearla, camina rumbo a las termales de la orden, en donde llega y se deshace de su molesta ropa húmeda y pegajosa oliente a semen entremezclado.

Se hunde bajo la superficie del agua caliente relajándose, pensando que en este mundo solo hay algo que supera a la velocidad de la luz y eso es el ritmo de sus latidos al estar bajo el cuerpo de Allen.

-Mierda.

**Notas:** o.O

…(sin palabras)

XD no saben cómo me divertí escribiendo esto sobre todo cuando lo leí, me tomo más de lo necesario porque u.u unos cristianos vinieron a mi casa a explicarme la palabra de dios… me entretuvieron bastante lo bueno que la idea no se me esfumo y es mas hasta el final fue instantáneo =P

No es coincidencia que haya escrito algo con lluvia dos veces es solo que es domingo está nublado y lloviendo… eso me inspira un poco… Pero no es para algo bueno _

En fin espero que les agrade esta cosa que se puede tomar como viñeta ¿?

Vaya el trabajar un sábado de tiempo extra me afecto la cabeza…

Cuídense y hasta la próxima

Reviews…¿? O más bien piedras XD


End file.
